Category talk:Citizens of the Republic of Texas
Ok, we've discussed this category several times and opted not to create it. We're not creating it now. TR (talk) 15:17, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Reconsidering after "Hail! Hail!" Well, "Hail! Hail!" has added a couple more Republic of Texas people to the mix, including Austin, Sterne, Haden Edwards, and possibly one or two others I'll find when I'm going through the story. With Houston, Johnston, and I suppose the Alamo defenders, that's at least eight. (I suppose we could throw Wright Patman and that pissy Texas Ranger in if we were of a mind to.) Since the Fredonia mess was at least a trigger for the actual Texas Revolution, I am more inclined to accept a "People from the Republic of Texas" category now than I was at the beginning of the year. And it would have to be something specific like that; "Category:Texans" is too generic to be of good. Thoughts? TR (talk) 04:36, June 26, 2018 (UTC) :Also Edward Clark and I think one or two more from already cataloged stories. And Southern Victory's 2nd-republic Texans definitely merit inclusion.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 04:47, June 26, 2018 (UTC) :Given the number of new historicals and the type of story they come from, I have no objection. We do have Category:People from the Republic of Quebec for Southern Victory so we could use "People from the Republic of Texas" as the nationality category. ML4E (talk) 17:12, June 26, 2018 (UTC) ::This sounds good to me too. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:03, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Crockett shouldn't be here Davy Crockett was in an American volunteer division that came to the aid of the Texans, but he never identified as a Texan himself.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 18:51, June 27, 2018 (UTC) That brings me to another concern I have: "People from the RoT" really doesn't quite fit. They were all born long ago and far away from the perspective of the RoT's short life. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:34, June 27, 2018 (UTC) :True, but it is consistent with our other categories, such as Category:People from the Republic of Quebec, Category:People from West Germany, etc. TR (talk) 22:50, June 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Most of the people in those categories spent their lives in the relevant territory, then acquired citizenship in the new republic when it was formed. Most of the people in this category moved in from somewhere else. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:58, June 28, 2018 (UTC) ::::What is your alternative? TR (talk) 14:52, June 28, 2018 (UTC) :::::I was thinking "Citizens of the RoT" or "Residents of the RoT" or something, but then I remembered, and verified by checking online, that the adjective "Texican" is unique to this period. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:08, June 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I can see "Citizens of the RoT"---I just want to make sure we don't wind up with LBJ here. TR (talk) 00:11, June 30, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Of course, though the word "Texican" was forgotten as anything more than a historical curiosity long before his time. Patman might be excluded if we go that route, not that anyone's going to come and arrest us if we make an exception for him. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:39, June 30, 2018 (UTC) :Close enough. I tell everyone I'm from Oregon despite having only been here since 2013 and likely to move out at the end of this year.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:39, June 27, 2018 (UTC)